


Mad Crisp Oxygen

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Alive, Home Is Where My Horse Is, Julie is in Sunset Curve, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reggie has a country band, Reggie hitting on Alex, There are two bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “Um, okay. I have a lot of plants in my house. And I mean a ridiculous amount just like everywhere you look. My roommates are always saying it’s like we live in a greenhouse,” Alex told him, waving his hands as he talked.“Damn, the oxygen at your place must be mad crisp,” he replied. Alex blinked a couple times and then burst out laughing.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 226





	Mad Crisp Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> So this was based on a picture Meg sent of Harley Quinn with a speech bubble that said "A cute girl told me she has lots of plants in her house and I told her, for some fucking reason “damn the oxygen at your place must be mad crisp” and somehow still got her number so, chase your dreams. Nothing is impossible apparently." for a Reggie/Alex fic. Voilà! 
> 
> I also completely went off the rails and created an entire new country band that required Reggie to have the last name Wilson AND attempted some song lyrics so.... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Reggie decided to check out Eats and Beats for lunch before they performed that night. He just wanted to get a vibe for the place that could be the place where everything changed for them.

He waited in line patiently, or he tried to. He was right behind the most attractive guy he’d ever seen – swoopy blonde hair, perfect smile, toned arms, nice ass – and it was making him nervous. He wanted to say _something_ but wasn’t sure the best way to go about it. Bobby always said he wasn’t _that_ charming. But then he saw his opportunity. The guy ordered a cappuccino, which was exactly what he wanted too.

“Make it two,” he said to the cashier as he stepped up and handed over a ten-dollar bill. The hot guy shook his head at him but grinned. They were quickly handed their drinks, and Reggie followed Hot Guy back to a table in the corner. He sat down and dropped his jacket on the back of the chair.

“So,” Hot Guy started and then stared at him. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Yeah man. I was gonna get the same thing and you’re cute. So I figured why not, ya know?” Reggie shrugged. “I’m Reggie, by the way.” Hot Guy grinned at him.

“I’m Alex. So you think I’m cute?” he smiled. Reggie basked in his smile. _Alex_ was fucking beautiful.

“I mean I think you’re the most attractive guy I’ve ever met. But yeah, you’re cute,” he winked at him. Alex blushed pink up his neck and on his cheeks. 

“You’re pretty smooth, huh, Reggie?” he chuckled. Reggie grinned. _He was so telling Bobby about this!_

“Well, you’re the first person to ever say it. So tell me something completely random about you,” Reggie said. Alex’s face scrunched up in surprise. 

“Um, okay. I have a lot of plants in my house. And I mean a ridiculous amount just like everywhere you look. My roommates are always saying it’s like we live in a greenhouse,” Alex told him, waving his hands as he talked. 

“Damn, the oxygen at your place must be mad crisp,” he replied. Alex blinked a couple times and then burst out laughing.

“You’re just not what you seem at all!” Alex laughed. 

“Wait, what do I seem like?” he asked confused. Alex waved his hand at Reggie’s general being.

“Um, the leather jacket, the muscle tank, the tattoos. You seemed like that bad boy that moms warn their daughters about... Until you told me the air in my house was fucking crisp,” Alex laughed again. 

“Oh man… I have literally never once thought about that,” Reggie laughed too. Alex raised his eyebrows at him.

“Never?” he asked surprised.

“I live with my best friend since I was fourteen and the actual coolest woman I have ever met,” Reggie explained. Alex nodded as if that made perfect sense to him. He checked his watch. 

“Shit. I actually _have_ to go now or my roommates are going to kill me. But give me your phone, and I’ll put my number in,” he said. And he genuinely looked sad to leave. Reggie handed over his cell. After a minute, Alex handed it back, kissed Reggie on the cheek, and breezed out of the shop.

“Bye handsome!” Reggie called to his retreating figure. Reggie finished his cappuccino and then checked his phone. There was one new contact that had been texted; the contact was listed as “Alex – Most Attractive Guy Ever”. 

* * *

So Reggie was having a good day. Which is why he bounced into the apartment and flopped onto the couch humming. 

“Oh god, why are you so peppy?” he heard a voice ask from the kitchen. He grinned at Bobby, who was in the middle of using his fancy coffee machine.

“Is our gig tonight not enough of a reason for some pep?” he questioned with a grin. Carrie flounced in from down the hall and joined him on the couch.

“Nope,” she replied. Bobby balanced three shots of espresso on his special wooden serving platter and sat them on the coffee table.

“I’m not sure you actually _need_ caffeine, but we do have a gig in a couple hours,” Bobby said pointing at Reggie. Carrie and Reggie quickly downed theirs while Bobby sipped his. 

“Now that we’re all properly caffeinated, spill,” Carrie demanded. Reggie leaned back into the cushions with a grin.

“Okay. So today this guy told me he had lots of plants in his house plants. And for some fucking reason - probably because he's literally the most attractive man I've ever seen - I said, ‘damn the oxygen at your place must be mad crisp’ instead of something remotely normal. And he still gave me his number!” he flexed his fingers and leaned his hand back into them confidently, “So chase your dreams. Nothing is impossible apparently.” 

“Seriously Reg?!” Bobby laughed. Carrie stared at him in wonder.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but is this guy gonna be at our performance tonight?” she asked. 

“Oh. I didn’t ask,” Reggie frowned. Carrie patted his leg in solidarity. 

“You can invite him still?” she suggested. Reggie quickly shot a message over to his newest contact to see if he was free tonight. The response was nearly instant.

“Looks like he’s busy tonight,” Reggie pouted, “but he wants to get together tomorrow for drinks!” 

“Look at you go, dude! Now, you want to get ready for tonight?” Bobby stood up and held his hands out expectantly. 

“Band circle?” Reggie asked with a smile and stood too.

“I’ve said this before, but three people is a trio and not a band,” Carrie huffed and clasped her hands with the guys. Reggie and Bobby just grinned at her until her face lit up too.

“In the name of the great Willie Nelson,” Reggie started.

“and Loretta Lynn,” Carrie added.

“and Hank Williams,” Bobby finished. 

“It’s hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone world,” Reggie grinned at friends and then kissed their hands. He fucking loved his band – ehm, his trio. 

* * *

Eat and Beats was packed, which is what they were banking on. Reggie recognized multiple labels and managers in the crowd. He knew there were four other acts performing tonight, but he was hoping there was enough luck for all of them. 

They were fourth in the evening's lineup, so he had plenty of time to ingest more coffee (seriously Bobby, his heart will be fine) and a whiskey (seriously Carrie, he won’t forget the words). The first performer was a jazz solo act – the guy’s voice was smooth and relaxing. It was a nice way to start the evening. The second act was a pair of brothers who laid down a sick rap battle, although the beat wasn’t quite to his taste. The third act was a girl pop group – singing and dancing on the stage in colored wigs and sequins. Their songs were catchy, and he definitely saw Carrie give an envious look at their costumes. 

And then it was their turn. Reggie held still while Carrie adjusted his black cowboy hat and tied his black/red plaid flannel around his waist. He held out his bare arms (tattoos on display) and did a twirl for her.

“Do I pass inspection, boss lady?” he asked. She grinned at him and then moved over to adjust Bobby’s red suspenders. Reggie looked down to eye Bobby’s black cowboy boots and laughed. “I can’t believe we have matching boots, dude.”

“It’s an _aesthetic_ , Reginald. And you both swore when I joined this band that I had full control over our look,” Carrie narrowed her eyes. He held his hands up in surrender.

“At least she’s calling us a band again, dude,” Bobby knocked their shoulders together and looped his steel guitar strap over his head. Reggie picked up his guitar and his banjo and settled them both on the stage near the left. Carrie adjusted her red cowboy hat and tapped her feet in her red cowboy boots. 

“Fine. I will allow it, Robert,” she said pointedly and then her face lit up in a grin. “Because I love you both and we are going to kill this!” She spun on her heel and marched up to the drums. Reggie took a short moment to admire how good her butt looked in her ripped back jeans and then followed her. He picked up his acoustic guitar and looped it over his head since that’s what he needed for their first song. 

“We’re the Wilsons and this is _Home is Where My Horse Is_ ,” he said into the microphone and then launched into the song. His voice mixed with Bobby’s as they sang the chorus, and then Carrie took the bridge solo in her soft sweet voice.

_I don’t need the streets  
Don’t need the city lights  
I don’t need a fancy car  
I just hop on my horse and ride._

He immediately launched from their first song into the more upbeat _Cowboy Nights_. He grinned at Bobby as his friend jammed out his guitar solo and then at Carrie as she followed it up with some quick beats on the drums. They were the Wilsons – Bobby Wilson, Reggie Wilson, and Carrie Wilson. 

They weren’t related at all, just three people who happened to have the same last name and a love for country music. Reggie met Bobby first – when they were fourteen – in music class. They were the only two people that played Johnny Cash that first day, and they’d been inseparable ever since. Carrie had come later at Freshman Orientation with her bright personality and her banging drum skills and of course her love of country – which had been rare even at Berklee College of Music. There just weren’t that many people in Boston clamoring for a country music band.

And now they were here – in LA – living their dream. Reggie grinned brightly out at the audience as they finished the song and switched out to his banjo. He strummed lightly as Bobby joined him until Carrie started singing _The Long Road_. He harmonized on the chorus and felt his heart warm as Carrie sang the last lines of their set. 

_The path in front of you  
Is sometimes hard to follow  
But I’ll be there with you  
On the long road_

The applause was deafening as they took their bows, and Reggie couldn’t stop grinning. In fact, his grin remained on his face even as they left the stage and made their way to a little nook near the corner of the stage. When the lights came back up for the last band, Reggie’s breath caught in his throat. _Alex_ was on stage!

“Carrie!” Reggie whispered urgently. “It’s the guy!” She wrinkled her nose and stared at the guy with the guitar in the front.

“He’s wearing a cutoff suit vest, Reginald,” she said pointedly. Which didn’t actually matter because a – the dude was totally pulling it off, and b – Alex was not the guitarist anyway.

“The drummer, Carrie,” he huffed. He noticed Bobby talking to a man at the bar out of the corner of his eye, but figured he’d check in later – after he watched Alex play.

“Oh, well then you have excellent taste,” she nodded approvingly. Alex was wearing a sheer button-up (that was in fact very _unbuttoned_ ) with a pink suit jacket, and his hair looked extra swoopy. 

“We’re Sunset Curve,” the woman – and third member of the band – said from onstage behind her keyboard. She looked pretty too, in her short purple dress and her hair all curly. Alex was in a really good-looking band.

Reggie was memorized as they played. Their first song _Now or Never_ was a banger – had that 90s rock vibe. The next song _Great_ was more of a pop rock anthem. Their last song _Stand Tall_ was the slowest, but also the lyrics seemed the most powerful. Reggie kind of wanted to listen to it on repeat while he went for a run. His eyes followed Alex as he packed up until suddenly the man was in front of him, sweaty and beautiful.

“So, you really were busy tonight,” Reggie said to him.

“Did you think I was blowing you off?” Alex laughed. Reggie shrugged sheepishly.

“I gave you my number after you said my plants gave me crisp oxygen!” Alex sputtered. 

“Hey that was a smooth line! Obviously, you need that crisp air to play the drums the way you do. You killed it up there, dude. It was so good,” Reggie gushed. Alex ran a hand through his hair and grinned down at the shorter man.

“Thanks! You were amazing too. Your voice is just…” Alex trailed off and his cheeks flamed pink.

“That good, huh?” Reggie winked at him. Alex’s blush extended down his neck. Reggie really wanted to kiss him and see how far he could make him blush. He _may_ have starred at Alex’s lips then for a little too long. He didn’t even notice the guitarist from Alex’s band come up until he waved his hand in Reggie’s face. 

“Hey, Wilson, you done undressing Alex with your eyes?” the guitarist snickered. The keyboard woman elbowed him. 

“Hi, I’m Julie,” she said sticking her hand out, “and what Luke _meant_ to say was wow you guys were great.” Reggie shook her hand as Carrie grinned at her. 

“I’m Carrie. You had some sick songs yourself! And a killer dress,” Carrie complimented.

“Voice of an angel,” Reggie agreed, nodding along. Julie smiled and then raised her eyebrows at him, waiting. Reggie was distracted again though looking at how many buttons were undone on Alex’s shirt. Just one or two more and he’d be able to see his abs.

Reggie was brought back into the conversation by Alex saying his name. Carrie patted his arm affectionately. 

“Sorry, Julie, he’s just too distracted by – and this is a direct quote – the most attractive man he’s ever seen,” Carrie giggled. Julie giggled too. 

“Hey! Stop ganging up on me! It’s not my fault when he’s here looking like _that_ after we just saw him drumming and singing,” Reggie pouted. Alex blushed again.

“What if we get those drinks now and leave everyone else?” Alex questioned with a smiled. Reggie nodded in agreement, and they made their way over to the bar. Reggie ordered two tumblers of Jack on the rocks. Alex made a face as he took a sip of his.

“Shit. That’s not the face of someone who likes it,” Reggie worried.

“I will admit I’m more of a rosé guy, but in this instance, you are exactly what you seem - a whiskey guy,” Alex laughed.

“I can’t even argue. But I’ll have you know I’m also a country line dancing guy,” he said.

“Well then let’s put that date on the books. I used to do ballet when I was kid, so I can definitely get down,” Alex smiled at him. Reggie’s breath caught at how beautiful he looked in the bar’s fairy lights.

“But it’s a bummer sometimes that you’re the drummer?” Reggie raised his eyebrows and took another swig of his drink.

“Unfortunately, I was also an anxious teen and wailing on the drums was great for that. Actually still is great for that. But I’ll admit I sometimes wish I could be dancing around the stage. How’d you know?” Alex asked. Reggie pointed over at his band mate.

“Carrie. She’s a fantastic dancer. But she’s also our drummer, so sometimes she gets bummed that she has to be sitting during performances. Bobby and I wrote a whole song that’s without drums for her to sing just so she can dance around. God, she cried when we gave it to her, but she was so damn happy,” he explained. Alex smiled at him softly.

“You’re a sap, huh?” he murmured so that Reggie could just hear him over the noise of the crowd.

“Hopeless romantic through and through,” Reggie quipped as Alex squeezed his thigh. Reggie moved a little closer, so their bodies were touching. “What about you?”

“Oh you know - just hoping to meet my soulmate in a coffee shop after he says the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, which I still won’t be sure was a pickup line hours later,” he replied. Reggie blushed.

“Oh no - it was definitely a pickup line,” he confirmed.

“Oh you thought I was talking about you?” Alex teased and squeezed his thigh again. Reggie rolled his eyes and caught Bobby bringing his well-dressed friend over to Carrie, Julie, and Luke. He nodded over at them.

“Looks like Bobby is introducing your band to his new manager friend. Do you need to go over there?” Reggie questioned.

“Honestly, I’m sure Luke would prefer that. But I’ll be all flustered and get in Julie’s way. It’s better to let her handle this initial meeting. I’m just the drummer anyway,” Alex sighed.

“Hey no. You are an amazing drummer and part of the band. If you want to meet the manager, go do it!” Reggie encouraged and put a hand on Alex’s hip.

“Thanks, Reggie. I’m actually really good to wait for Julie’s feedback. What about you?” he questioned.

“Oh no. Managers are Bobby’s thing. If he needed me, he’d let me know,” Reggie snorted.

“So you know what that means?” Alex asked slowly and Reggie shook his head. “My place is only a couple of blocks from here and is gonna be empty – for a while. Don’t you want to find out if the air really is extra crisp?” Alex gave him a wicked grin, and he almost forgot to breath. Alex finished off his drink and then leaned in slowly to press his lips to Reggie’s. Reggie could taste the whiskey and maybe peppermint gum before Alex pulled back.

“Mhmm, yup. That is definitely a thing I want to do,” Reggie agreed and got up, pulling Alex out the door with him.

“You don’t even know where you’re going,” he laughed as he led them down the sidewalk.

“You kiss a guy with your shirt half unbuttoned and you expect him to retain maximum brain function? Nope,” Reggie shook his head as they walked and laced their fingers together. Alex laughed again, and Reggie noted how nice it sounded.

Alex’s place was indeed full of plants. There were potted flowers in the entryway, hanging plants in the kitchen, and a Bonsai Tree in the living room. But that was nothing compared to the left side of Alex’s bedroom. Plants were everywhere – vines wrapping around wooden rods and flowers blooming in every color. There were also windows above the plants, letting the moonlight stream in. Alex even had fairy lights hanging that perfectly framed his nature display.

They continued to laugh together, even as Reggie kicked his shoes into the non-plant corner and Alex stripped off his pants. They were all tangled limbs as they climbed onto the bed, kissing in their underwear. There were moments where it seemed like it should have been awkward, but it just wasn’t. When Alex kissed him, Reggie felt like he was drowning. Alex’s hands had callouses from years of holding drumsticks, and he used those hands to make Reggie quiver and moan. 

Reggie thought it was perfect, because he thought Alex was perfect. And he was totally a fucking sap, because he was already composing a song in his head when he fell asleep, spooning the subject of his sappy thoughts.

* * *

In the morning, Reggie noticed that the sunlight streamed softly onto the plants making them seem to glow. It also had the same effect on the man he was in bed with – a fact that he appreciated as he propped his head on Alex’s chest.

“Mhmm,” Reggie muttered as kissed down Alex’s bare chest, “gonna write so many songs about you and your plants.”

“You write the songs?” Alex asked surprised.

“Yup,” Reggie popped the “p” on Alex’s shoulder. “Carrie and Bobby help, of course. And they’ve written their own songs for the band too. But mostly they’re my songs. Did I not mention that?”

“Think I would have remembered,” Alex swallowed, and Reggie kissed his throat.

“Well, now we’re gonna have songs about greenery in the moonlight and boys with golden hair,” Reggie murmured.

“I really like you,” Alex blurted out and Reggie giggled.

“I mean, that’s what I was trying to say too,” Reggie said as Alex wrapped his arms around him.

“Right. But you’re a romantic sap, so I just wanted to be clear. Before you just left or something,” Alex said softly.

“Not going anywhere, Alex. Unless you’re kicking me out?” he questioned.

“What?! No,” Alex shook his head.

“Well then, you’re gonna have to get used to me. I’m going to need regular access to the crisp oxygen,” he teased and kissed the spot behind Alex’s ear. Alex’s laugh filled the room – a little breathy from Reggie’s kisses but just as warm and full as it had been the night before.

“Oh well, in that case, feel free to all the oxygen you want,” he smiled and rolled them over so that he was suddenly straddling Reggie.

“Kind of think what you’ve got in mind is going to take my breath away not give me oxygen. But please proceed,” Reggie pointed out even as Alex gave him that wicked grin again. And then he was kissing him - long and deep and definitely oxygen depriving.

* * *

It was afternoon before they emerged from Alex’s jungle bedroom – and only because Reggie was hungry. Julie could vouch for this because she sat at the dining room table and watched them – not that either of them noticed her. But she noticed them. Noticed Alex’s lips were swollen, and his hair was all messy. Noticed Reggie was in Alex’s button up with bite marks on his neck.

None of that really mattered though, because Alex was grinning bigger than Julie had ever seen and Reggie was beaming back at him. They just snagged Julie’s meat, cheese, and grape platter from the fridge and went back where they came. She thought about scolding Alex but decided against it when she heard Reggie singing. She only caught a verse, but it was enough to make her smile.

_Saw you standing there  
Sunlight in your golden hair  
Among the vines and flowers  
Suddenly you had all the power  
So take my heart  
And please don’t break it  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
